ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis, also called the Lost City of the Ancients, City of the Ancestors, and Atlantus in Ancient, is a City-ship built by the Ancients several million years ago, and has approximately the same internal space as found in Manhattan. It is currently located on New Lantea. Overview The most recent and most advanced Lantean technology resides in Atlantis, such as its Stargate, Puddle Jumpers, Drone Weapons, the Stardrive, and the all-important Shield. Power Generation Atlantis's main energy supply are Zero Point Modules, which are stored in a special room. To gain access to all of the technology and features of Atlantis, three are needed, however in cases of emergency, one can perform the most important tasks. The city also possesses several solar-powered generators, however they don't provide much energy in proportion to the massive amounts required to operate any useful technology in the city. In one extreme instance, lightning strikes from a massive storm were used to briefly power the shield in order to save it from a tsunami. A more effective method of alternatively powering Atlantis comes in the form of a geological drilling station located on the sea floor of Lantea. This station was built by the Ancients and utilized by the Atlantis expedition when they left Lantea. Naquadah Generators, brought by the Tau'ri, are able to power a large portion of the city, save for the shield and other devices requiring a ZPM. Shield The shield of Atlantis is a massive dome that completely encompassed the city when activated, and it is impossible to penetrate the shield with any form of weaponry while it is powered. It protects the city from anything ranging from orbital bombardment, to the weight of an entire ocean, to a tsunami, to Coronal mass ejections, to falling space debris. The shield can cover the city like a skin to prevent the ocean from crashing inside when the city is submerged, or to prevent air evacuation when traveling through space. Also, the shield can be expanded when necessary to protect nearly an entire planet, or contracted to save power. After some modifications made by Dr. Rodney McKay, the shield can also be used to cloak the city. Technology The Stardrive on Atlantis enables the city to travel to distant planets, or even galaxies, in only a few days and is incredibly powerful. It is designed to operate with 3 Zero Point Modules, but can be powered by 1 if the situation calls for it, and if other power sources are used as well, like the Mobile drilling platform. The most power is used in getting Atlantis off the surface, after this a single ZPM is able to power the city and open a hyperspace window. Atlantis' Stargate features a force field that prevents even subatomic particles from rematerializing, similar in function to the iris protecting Earth's Stargate only much more effective and seemingly impossible to breach. Also, unlike every other Stargate in the Pegasus Galaxy, the Atlantis stargate is able to dial another galaxy due to a special crystal in it's DHD. Atlantis' original Stargate was destroyed due to the use of the Attero device, which had the side-effect of destroying active Stargates. The destroyed gate was later replaced with a Stargate from the former intergalactic gate bridge network, and retains both the ability to dial an intergalactic address and the ability to activate its shield, as they are not functions of the Stargate itself. The Wormhole Drive is an experimental drive that was designed by the Ancients but was abandoned due to how dangerous and unstable it was as well as the immense power requirements. The Atlantis expedition used this drive to reach Earth in mere seconds after its hyperdrive failed at the edge of the Milky Way. History The Ancients left our galaxy several million years ago for the Pegasus galaxy, taking Atlantis with them, and settling on a planet they named Lantea, which became their capital in the Pegasus galaxy, and from where they spread around Pegasus. The Tau'ri later discovered Atlantis and has used the city as their base of operations in the Pegasus galaxy, and combat the Wraith in order to protect the Human civilizations in the galaxy. In 2009, Atlantis was temporarily relocated to Earth to defend against the Wraith. Atlantis was later fully repaired and successfully traveled back to New Lantea. Category:I.C.E. Bases